Lake Summers
|theme image= |updated= 8/01/2013 |full name= Lake Bryan Summers |pronunciation= lAk brI-an su-m´urz |nicknames= Bloodmind.de |name meaning= Lake. |born= 8/13/1999 |status= Alive |current age= 13 |gender= N/A |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Asexual |relationship status= Not interested |native language= English |accent= North-Midwestern |languages= English, Greek, German |divider 1= |history= Jessica Summers had always been able to see through the Mist. For as long as she could remember, monsters no one else was afraid of were everywhere. She had been a clever and artistic individual during her short life. She worked as an architect, making alluring buildings intended more for show than use. Her gift and talents attracted the attention of Apollo, god of archery, music, prophecy, healing, and patron of the arts who loved her at first sight. Long story short, though, it wouldn't last long. Jessica , six and a half months pregnant at the time of the disaster, was surveying a build site in Ohio when a small, half-built nuclear power plant nearby exploded while being stocked with uranium cells. The blast itself killed no one, but a small three-mile radius was irradiated. Jessica was rushed to a hospital along with a few other victims. Apollo arrived, and was told that the radiation was likely to have killed the fetus of her unborn child. radiation at such levels could destroy various essential chromosomes needed for development. If the baby did survive, it would have cancer. over the next few months, Jessica stayed in the hospital so her pregnancy could be monitored. A short while before her due date, she and Apollo were informed that the baby would be a miscarriage. Ultrasounds revealed that the fetus had failed to develop a sex, meaning that the radiation had destroyed its double-X chromosomes. The medical condition known as monosomy that occurs when only one chromosome was present is the least any human can survive. Apollo, upset at the silly humans' lack of faith in the powers of healing, took it upon himself to provide constant support to the fetus, continuing development without the chromosomes. three weeks later, Jessica went into labor and died. Much to the shock of the doctors, the baby was born alive... and without any reproductive organs. By request (or rather, pressure) by Apollo, the birth of the zerosomic child was hidden from the public. It remained on life support for a month before being released to its father. Hoping that the child's life could be carried out close to normally, Apollo gave the child to one of his sons, Bryan Calvert, living in a small town in Minnesota and returned to Olympus to allow it to continue on its path. Bryan Calvert realized briefly after Apollo left that the child had no name. He Iris messaged his father, only to be told that he had "forgot to name it, sorry. Its last name is Summers, if that helps.", and hung up to spare himself an attempt at a haiku about outsiders and crap. So, Bryan named it the first gender-neutral name that he thought of, Lake. Lake needed constant medical attention during their childhood. Genetic instability left them with a very frail immune system. Almost three times the child died of a simple cold before its immunities balanced out. With the lack of a sex organ, Lake's sweat became responsible for release of salt and without frequent attention there was risk of asphyxiation. Bryan's constant attention his new child required led him to truly care for it and raise it as his own. Lake didn't seem to care much about not having a gender until age eight, when Bryan finally decided he was total crap at educating a child. the small town had only three teachers teaching all twelve grades, and only around thirty students, but they managed without fail to turn Lake's life into a living hell. None of them knew that "he" wasn't actually a "he" at all, but the assumption that Lake was transgender, or a major tomboy or tomgirl, and refused to talk about whether or not they were a boy or a girl served as viscous bullying fuel. The internet consumed most of their time, as it couldn't judge about what it didn't know. The verbal bullying became physical during December of sixth grade, when a new teacher to the school forced Lake to attend a swim class. Lake looked up at the "Men" and "women" tags on the changing rooms in panic. The standstill was broken momentarily when the teacher shoved them into the girls room, but no such simple action could give Lake any clarity. I'm not a girl though... The changing girls looked up in disgust and laughed. "Oh look. The shemale's made her choice finally," teased one girl. Lake just stood dumbfounded, eyes downcast, with no idea how to handle the predicament. The only way to get out of this would be to explain to the teacher about my condition. I should just leave. Surely he'd understand that I'm not... The thought was interrupted as Lake's collar was grabbed by one of the girls. "Don't back out. Come on, we won't judge." Oh please, of course you'll judge. I'm a freak... ...!!! Things got violent from there. One was filming from a cell phone, narrating teasingly as the girls began to forcibly remove Lake's clothing. Shouts for them to stop went unnoticed. The girls stopped after removing Lake's shirt and almost pants, and they stepped back with wide eyes at the lack of any kind of distinguishing features. Lake ran crying out of the room, pulling on clothes and covering "his" face with some girl's scarf. Lake ran out from the school and toward Bryan's house. They glanced back for a moment, and doubled in speed immediately. For some reason, multiple girls were chasing up the path through the snow. They all had strange red eyes and pale skin, and looked nothing like anyone from school. In panic, Lake tripped and fell only half way home. The path was surrounded by trees. No one will see them beat me up here. Just like always... Then one got up to her and smiled a dazzling white smile of teeth and fangs.That girl has fangs! "We typically pray on men, but you'll do fine, little... what.. are you exactly, demigod?" The monster frowned. Then screamed. A single shiny arrow shot out of the trees and struck down the girl in a single blow to the head. "You ladies didn't get enough of me back in New York?" Bryan ran out of the woods with a bow in hand, taking down the other girls with astounding accuracy, shouting things like "That's how we do it on Long Island!" and "This one's for Silena! (And, after killing two in one shot) and THAT one's for LEE!" Bryan led Lake back to the cabin after the incident. He homeschooled them from then on. The two never spoke of the incident. For the next year, Lake got into electronic music of all kinds of varying genres. It came surprisingly easy to them, and within a month over an hour of electronic content was complete, produced under the alias Bloodmind.de. The music never got popular, but it kept Lake's mind off various other issues. No monsters ever attacked again, to Lake's knowledge at least. Life was looking up without being forced to interact with people, and having music to keep Lake's life busy. Mid-summer, when Lake was 13-going-on-14, a satyr arrived at the Calvert-Summers house to bring Lake to Camp Half-Blood. After a few days, Bryan both regretfully and enthusiastically gave Lake one of his spare bows. he told his child what to expect as best he could, and to always respect your counselor because they're typically pretty cool dudes, and to stay away from the Ares cabin ("They're stuck-up brats. Mostly."). Preparation was arranged, and despite Lake's uncertainty, they were taken to Camp. |divider 2= |hometown= Little Key, Minnesotta |earliest memory= Asking why they had to live with Bryan, age four |schooling= Public education until 12 |first kiss= none |first sex= none |first love= none |other firsts= |misc image= |father= Apollo |mother= Jessica Summers |siblings= None |other relatives= Bryan Calvert |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Heat OC |char image 2= |char image 3= |divider 4= |eyes= Yellow-Grey |hair= Brown |height= 5'6 |weight= 99 lbs |ethnicity= Half-American, Half-German |handedness= Ambidextrous |shoe size= 9 |blood type= A |voice= |eye sight= 20/10 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Plain, characterless, concealing stuff |marks= None |body style= |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= Precision of motion |weapon of choice= Bow |strengths= Accurate, dexterous |weaknesses= Works terribly under pressure |quests led= None |quests= N/A |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= “Today a young man on acid realized that all matter is merely energy condensed to a slow vibration, that we are all one consciousness experiencing itself subjectively, there is no such thing as death, life is only a dream, and we are the imagination of ourselves. Here's Tom with the Weather.” -Bill Hicks |personality= Lake will make an effort to avoid contact with people face-to-face. They're easily lost in thought and focus, especially when listening to music, reading or writing, etc. As a result of experience being bullied, Lake subconsciously accepts the idea that they're inferior to others and will not stand up against people. They don't cry much, or show any expression much for that matter, and is used to being alone. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Leo |sign meaning= |location= Camp |pets= None |likes= Music, math, being ignored |dislikes= Calling attention to their gender |fears= Haphephobia, Sociophobia |hobbies= Digital music |motto= If nobody knows you're there, and you're ok with that, then things are always looking up. |won't= Take off any clothing |secretly admire= |influenced by= Arion |moral compass= Good |important person before camp= Bryan Calvert |important person now= No one |immediate goals= Make music |long term goals= Don't attract attention |reacts to crisis= Bad |faces problems= With panic |reacts to change= Shakily |alignment= True Neutral |images photo album= |dream job= None |current job= None |one word= Eigenartigkeit |best= Thin |worst= Indefined |change= face |mental= Regular |mental disorders= Socio- and Haphephobia, Dyslexia |emotions= Calm |medical= Far-sighted, Zerosomic |quote 2= "As I get older, I'm more and more comfortable being alone." |bad habits= Antisocial |sleeping= Deep sleeper |quirks= |attitude= Antisocial |talents= Musically adept |social= Antisocial and haphephobic |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= Grey |music= Orchestral, Electronic, and Rock |food= Pineapples |animal= Stag |book= The Giver |other favs= |ease= Listening to/creating music or reading |priorities= Remaining unnoticed |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= Zerosomic |secret known= Anyone who presses too much |tragedy= |wish= Their music could get famous without becoming famous themself |flaw= Zerosomic |divider 10= |cheated= |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= Bryan Calvert |like least= Anyone else |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= }} Category:Toxyca Category:Lake (First Name) Category:Summers Category:Fuyuno Haruaki Category:Characters Category:Children of Apollo Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power